


New Life

by Mid_Tea



Category: Bully (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Child Abandonment, Crossover, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mid_Tea/pseuds/Mid_Tea
Summary: Disowned by his mother after graduating high school, Jimmy has to find a place to live and there is no better place to be than with uncle T.





	New Life

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a slow build since school is going to start again and I have to start applying to college. I don't have the entire story planned out yet either.

“You can’t stay here anymore, Hopkins.”

The words hit him like a train. He stared mindlessly at Dr. Crabblesnitch as if he couldn’t process what he had just been told.

Jimmy had graduated from Bullworth Academy a month ago and was staying, waiting for his mother to come back from her second cruise with yet another new husband. Jimmy's hands shook as he tightened his fist. His nails threatened to break the skin of his palm.

“Why!? You can't possibly get away with  throwing me on the streets without my mother knowing!” Jimmy yelled. His hands traded making a fist in order to grip the armrest of the chair he sat in. He leaned forward, as if ready to jump out of the chair and attack the man in front of him.

“That’s just it, Hopkins!” Crabblesnitch stood up, getting just as loud as Jimmy. Despite his loud words, his eyes did not meet Jimmy's.  “Your mother isn’t coming to get you!” The elder face turned from that of anger to a look of regret after speaking.

“What! What do you mean she isn’t coming?!” Jimmy's knuckles were turning white from his tight hold on the chair. His expression is intense as he stared straight into the principal's eyes. Dr. Crabblesnitch had turned his back towards Jimmy, refusing eye contact.

“Your mother called earlier today and said that…” Crabblesnitch awkwardly paused in the middle of the sentence, as if he could not put what happened into words. “She said that..she was disowning you.”

Jimmy went silent, his face was redder than usual, making the brown freckles on his cheeks stand out more and his light red hair blend in with his face. The air in the room seemed to get thicker as Jimmy tried to breathe. He dropped back into his chair and stare wide eyed into space as he tried to comprehend what was happening.

“Did she......say anything else?” Jimmy’s voice was barely above a whisper. Crabblesnitch didn’t turn around to properly answer him.

“Because you are a graduate student now, I can not allow you to live on campus anymore. Please collect your things and leave by tomorrow. You are dismissed.” 

The air in the boy's dorm felt stagnant and dense, making his already shallow breathing worse. The small building was absent of its enthusiastic male students, leaving only Jimmy and his half full suitcase. Most of his stuff had already been packed away in anticipation for his mother's return to Bullworth. He still remembers the conversation he and Petey had before Petey had to return to his own parents.

Petey had been helping him pack away all of his collectibles that covered his walls and floor. Petey was timidly unpinning the panties that Jimmy kept over his nightstand. A blush made its way onto his face as he held the faded pink underwear between two fingers before he threw it in the box full with others stuff from around the room.

"What do you exactly plan to do with all this stuff, Jimmy?"

"Well first off, I'm throwing away the school stuff. The last thing I want to be reminded of when I open this box in 20 years is the classes I failed. Next…” Jimmy pointed to the box Petey placed the underwear and photos of Bullworth's girls in, “...that box is going to be filled with stuff to show my mom so that I can prove to her that she left me in a shit hole.”

Petey couldn’t help but laugh at the thought of Jimmy’s mom looking into the box and pulling out a dead rat inside a jar. Jimmy also started to laugh about the excuses he would have to give to his mom about the underwear and photos. They sat there laughing and talking about the weird objects that Jimmy collected for what seemed hours before they both collapsed onto Jimmy’s bed, tired and out of breath. Jimmy was the one to break the silence.

“To be honest….my mom probably won’t even be mad about this stuff, she would probably just laugh with me, that is, if she decides to take her eyes off her husband and remembered that she was a mother before she was a wife…” Jimmy said under his breath and mostly to himself. Petey stayed quiet for a while before replying.

“...Even though this might not apply to everyone, but, your mother did say that she would be back, right? I think that should be enough proof that she still cares about you, even if she might not show it in a nice way.”

Those words stuck with Jimmy. Repeating over and over in his head even as he said his goodbyes to Petey.

_She Still Cares About You._

_‘What a load of shit.’_ Jimmy thought as he slammed the door to his room closed. The sound resonated through the small building. _‘If she still cared, I would still be her son.’_

The anger passed by quick as Jimmy thought about his future. Lost in his own pessimistic thoughts, Jimmy started to blindly pick up clothes off the floor, flapping the dirt off of them, and putting them away unfolded.

 _‘What was the point in taking the time to put stuff away properly if I will just end up like that Drunk Santa?’_ Jimmy thought bitterly, _‘The man didn't even get a proper funeral and everyone had their own private celebrations because of his absence.’_

Jimmy barely noticed when a folded up piece of paper fell out of the chemistry book he used to make his weapons. Setting the book aside, he picked up the paper. The paper smelled of chemicals from an accidental spill he had his first year with his chemistry set. The paper was oddly green from the reaction and he probably shouldn't be touching it with his bare hands.  Jimmy pushed that thought aside as he opened up the paper.

The words on the paper were slightly smeared and faded but it was still readable. The first thing Jimmy noticed what that the handwriting was not his own. The paper read:

_“ Don’t be afraid to give uncle T a call or a visit! _

_273-555-0136_

_130 Zancudo Ave_

_Sandy Shores, San Andreas, USA”_

Jimmy slowly read the words in front of him over and over again. It was if his guardian angel had finally started looking out for him and presented him with a way out of Bullworth.

Because thereis no worse place to be than Bullworth.

**Author's Note:**

> I used Trevor's actual phone number. the 130 on the address was made up.


End file.
